


Dogs and Trees

by allysonandrews1982 (FonzFan82)



Category: Baby-Sitters Club - Ann M. Martin
Genre: Dog Walking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 03:06:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16508183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FonzFan82/pseuds/allysonandrews1982
Summary: Stacey decides to go on a dog walk since it's a nice day outside. She isn't alone on this walk. Claudia comes along and something happens. What is it? Rewritten and oneshot.





	Dogs and Trees

It was another good day to go on a dog walk, Stacey told herself. She decided to invite her best friend, Claudia along. The dog Stacey was walking today was named Amber. So Stacey walked over to Claudia’s house first thing before taking Amber’s leash.

Claudia was home, so she was able to let Stacey in.

“Hi, Stacey. Want to come in?” Claudia asked.

“No, but thank you. Since it’s a nice day outside, do you want to walk Amber with me today?”

“Sure. I don’t see a leash with you, though.”

“I thought I’d go see you first,” was Stacey’s answer.

“Okay. Let’s go then.”

It was warm outside today, so neither of them needed to bring a jacket along.

Amber’s house was walking distance, and it only took about a couple of minutes to get there.

“Are our other friends showing up too?” asked Claudia.

“No. You’re the only one.”

Stacey rang the doorbell, and one of Amber’s owners answered the door.

“Is Amber ready to go on a walk with us today?” Stacey asked.

“She is. I’ll go get her for you, Stacey,” a man said.

“Thanks.”

So the man returned with the yellow lab and the leash and Stacey thanked him again.

“Do you want me to walk her, Stacey?”

“I’ve got her, thanks.”

Then Amber began to lick Stacey. That told them that Amber enjoyed going on walks with two best friends.

“Amber, quit that,” Claudia told the dog.

Claudia didn’t like animals licking her for a long time, and that’s exactly what Amber was doing.

The dog stopped.

“Thank you,” Claudia told Amber.

During the walk, they bumped into a tree and Claudia ended up climbing on the tree, and Amber was with her.

“Help!”

She fell down with Amber. Stacey didn’t know what to about a dog and her friend falling from the tree. All she did was watch them.

“You okay?” Stacey asked.

“I think so. At least I’m not hurt.”

“Thank goodness,” Stacey said.

“I know.”

Once again, Amber licked Claudia like she did not too long ago. Claudia asked her to stop, and she did just that.

“Thank you, Amber,” Claudia told the dog.

“Do you want the dog back, Stacey?”

“Sure. How did you both end up climbing the tree?”

“I don’t know. I guess that’s the first time to have a dog on a tree with you.”

Stacey had to agree.

“That was interesting, though. Let’s take Amber back home now.”

“Good idea.”

When the two girls returned to Amber’s house, the man thanked them. Stacey does this dog – walking thing without being paid. She only does dog walking for free and the rest of the time it’s baby – sitting.

“This should be something to share with the girls,” Claudia replied.

“I don’t think that’s necessary to share with them. They don’t’ need to know everything.”

“I agree with you.”

That was quite a walk, but this probably won’t happen again with dogs and people climbing on trees.


End file.
